Usuario discusión:Quentum
Bienvenido Hola Quentum, veo que eres usuario nuevo y me agrada que te nos unas, en todo lo que necesites estamos para ayudarte. Aprovecho para comentarte un detalle sobre los artículos que estás creando, te recomiendo que primero edites antes de crear artículos para practicar y aprender, el artículo que creaste lo borré porque no era enciclopédico, consulta la en:Wookieepedia antes de modificar o crear cualquier artículo para asegurarte. Léete los manuales que hay en tu mensaje de bienvenida, un poco más arriba del mío, para aprender las técnicas básicas antes de editar. Espero tu respuesta o cualquier duda en mi página de discusión. Saludos y que la Fuerza te acompañe!--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 21:07 17 ene 2015 (UTC) ---- Buenas Quentum, en cuanto a los interwikis, debes saber que ya existe una Wiki de Star Wars en ruso, por lo que veo totalmente innecesario añadir otro interwiki a otra wiki del mismo idioma. Saludos!--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 19:13 14 feb 2015 (UTC) Hello Quentum, in terms of interwikis, you must know that there is already another Star Wars Wiki in Russian, so I see totally unnecessary add another interwiki to another wiki with the same language. Farewell!--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 19:13 14 feb 2015 (UTC) Wikis ¡Hola Quentum! El valenciano, gallego, catalán, etc. son dialectos del castellano por lo que deberás encontrar a alguien que sea de allí, yo vivo en la capital y solo hablo castellano, pero, en todo caso, ¿Para que quieres que necesitas la ayuda? ¿Para traducir esas wikis? Debes saber que, en mi opinión, son wikis bastante inútiles, el castellano es la lengua que une a todos en España por lo que me parece una tontería hacer wikis en las que se escriba en estos otros dialectos. ¡Ya me contarás! :) Saludos!--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 19:41 26 may 2015 (UTC) ---- Buenas de nuevo Quentum, no he entendido tu pregunta, ¿A qué plantilla te refieres exactamente? ¡Saludos!--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 11:10 30 may 2015 (UTC) ---- Si no entiendo mal lo que quieres es enlazar esa plantilla a una categoría en las páginas de usuario, ¿No es así? ¡Saludos!--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 11:43 30 may 2015 (UTC) ---- En ese caso sí, es posible, pero me parece algo innecesario. No entiendo el motivo por el que quieres agrupar este tipo de plantillas por páginas de usuario. De todas maneras, si quieres lo puedo hacer con tu página de usuario y te explico el proceso. ¡Saludos!--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 11:51 30 may 2015 (UTC) ---- Muy bien, si ves que lo necesitas no pongo ningún impedimento, además, así ayudas a que esté todo más ordenado. Si necesitas cualquier cosa aquí estoy para ayudarte. ¡Saludos!--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 12:02 30 may 2015 (UTC) Interlang Hi Quentum, I have had to undo your last edit in the template because otherwise the English interwiki links for category namespace didn't work. Cheers. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:14 8 nov 2015 (UTC) Re: Can we talk? Done :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:26 18 may 2016 (UTC) Re:HotCat :I could run it if the managers who run HotCat are agree. What do I have to do? Besides that we still can add the interwikis manually. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:39 16 jul 2016 (UTC)